


James or Bucky?

by Timeless_Anarchy



Series: Marvel Headcanons [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Anarchy/pseuds/Timeless_Anarchy
Summary: This is Bucky's opinion on what he wants to be called.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reference the Captain America: Civil War scene where Bucky was speaking to the 'psychiatrist' (Baron von Zemo) for the inspiration for this fic.

_"It's nice to meet you James; I'm here to talk with you about your experience with HYDRA and how we can help you overcome the trauma." "James Barnes is a menace and a traitor to the United States and the rest of the world; we need to lock him up and lose the key!" "James Buchanan Barnes, please rise and take the witness stand." ___

That's when they use my name, when I have to talk about HYDRA or defend myself against the rest of the world. 'James' is what's on my death certificate, on my file with HYDRA.. 'James' is full of harsh interrogations and weak explanations as I try to hold myself together and not get myself in further trouble. The name 'James' means bad things.. 

_"Bucky?" ___

_"I'm with you Buck, 'til the end of the line." ___

Steve calls me Bucky, my friends used to call me Bucky. Hell, my own mother would call me Bucky! (When I wasn't in trouble, of course.) Bucky, to me, means home.. Bucky ain't on my enlistment forms, not on my birth or death certificates either. Bucky is _me __, _my __identity. That name is something that belongs to me, something I have control over.__

So yes, my name is Bucky. I'm not confused, not convinced or coerced to choose that over James. I finally regained my autonomy after almost a century, and I know what I want to be called. 


End file.
